


Awkward

by Captain_Mercurian



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Credence is cute af, M/M, Newt is smitten with Credence, The Goldsteins ship it, awkward interaction, crack!vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Mercurian/pseuds/Captain_Mercurian
Summary: Newt is so in love with Credence but he's too shy too admit it - Queenie ships it, Tina is tired of Newt's shit and Credence is adorably confused.





	




End file.
